Emmanuel
"You're not okay, John. You damned an innocent girl to Hell. And, along with her, your soul. Now I can't change your fate, but I can ease your suffering. But because of what you did, you are damned to Hell. At least for the moment anyway." — Emmanuel, to John Constantine Emmanuel, often called Manny for short, is a Cherubim and the guardian angel and angelic ally of John Constantine. After he was ordered by Heaven to watch over John, he proceeded to begin helping him stop the rising darkness. Since then, Emmanuel has taken it upon himself to play a larger hand in John Constantine's life. Biography Early History Next to nothing is known about Emmanuel's life before he met John. However, as an angel, he has existed for thousands, if not, millions and possibly billions of years. He is also mentioned among the angels that were loyal to God during the Turok-Han war and Lucifer's rebellion. In the episode "Rage of Caliban", Manny mentioned to John that he "used to have a tight horn section back in the day." The Series Constantine In the episode Constantine, after a large sink hole had appeared inside a road, prompting John to investigate, Emmanuel appears before him and introduces himself as Manny. Emmanuel tells John that he shouldn't be down in the sinkhole and asks him what he's doing. After he introduces himself and after he tells John that he was asked/told to watch over John, Emmanuel encountered the latter investigating a sinkhole in Atlanta. Explaining that he was made to watch over him, he suggested against being down in the sinkhole, mentioning how things are beginning to crawl out of the shadows. Hearing police sirens, he fled, leaving John utterly confused and clueless, saying "people can sense what's on the way". Emmanuel later appeared again to John again outside the security gate to Ritchie Simpson's office, taking over the body of a security guard. As John was in a rush because he has time pressures, Emmanuel stopped time for him, as well as the rain, and makes the rain disappear completely. John made mention to Manny that a demon of the inner circle was hunting Liv Aberdine. John accuses Manny of utilizing him, solely to gather information. Manny rebuttals, stating his intentions; to use the knowledge to save lives. He then goes on to insult John, mentioning Astra before leaving and before insulting an ignorantly skeptical Constantine and reminds him he is damned to hell, at least for a moment stating that John can save his soul and disappears and makes time resume. Later, Emmanuel appears at a pub after John had sent Furcifer back to Hell. Emmanuel tells him that Ritchie had to drive through Edgewood Avenue. Emmanuel is angry about the fact that John scared Liv away, and that he saw Liv's power as value. John continues to talk, and subtly mentions that he's agreed to work with Emmanuel. As John leaves the pub, Manny does the same. Powers and Abilities Being a Cherub, Emmanuel harnesses a number of several divine powers. Additionally, as a Cherubim and a Higher Angel, he is therefore one of the oldest, strongest, and most powerful angels in Heaven. * Cherubim Physiology - As a cherub, Emmanuel is tremendously powerful. Considering the fact that he is one of the strongest and most powerful angels in the history of all creation, his powers far outclass that of other angels, except the Archangels and Seraphim. He can be challenged by both the Malakhim and the Powers, is rivaled only by his fellow Cherubim siblings at their peaks, is exceeded only by the Archangels, and surpassed only by Oracle and the Primordial Beings. ** Immortality - Being an angel, Manny is immortal, lives an ageless lifespan, and cannot be killed by any ordinary means. ** Possession - While he is on Earth, Manny can possess human bodies and use them as hosts and manifest his supernatural powers through them. However, as a higher angel, he does not need too. ** Teleportation - As an angel, Manny has the ability to travel/transverse from place to place anywhere instantly on Earth and also transport himself from Heaven to Earth, seemingly in no time at all. ** Reality alteration - Manny can appear to completely change features of reality, including making it as if it has stopped raining. ** Soul Transportation - Manny possesses the ability of sending souls to Heaven. ** Chronokinesis - Manny has the unique ability of manipulating space-time continuum, and in the process, watch as the world around him freezes. Thus, he can stop time and allow whoever he chooses to remain unaffected. He utilizes the ability to talk anyone he wishes without taking time out of their day. ** Flight - As an angel, Manny possesses a pair of large grey-colored, parrot-like wings and is able to use them to take flight into the sky that allow him to fly at high speeds. ** Superhuman Strength - Manny, like all angels, possesses strength which is well above that of any human, making him exceedingly stronger than any human, spirits, monsters, demons, and can casually overpower and kill Fallen Angels. He easily defeated the fallen angel, Imogen, by effortlessly removing her heart from her chest. ** Healing - According to John Constantine, Manny has the ability to heal human beings from any injury. John begged Manny to use this ability to heal Zed when the latter was diagnosed with a tumor. ** Pyrokinesis - Manny was able to ignite John's squire map on fire with his mind. ** Telekinesis - Manny unlocks handcuffs remotely. Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Higher-tier Angels Category:Cherubim Category:Male Characters